1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to compressed gas powered guns and more specifically to guns for firing marker projectiles such as "paint balls".
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compressed gas powered guns for the firing of projectiles have long been used. Of more recent use, such guns have been made for the firing of spherical and fragile projectiles containing a colored marking fluid, such projectiles commonly being referred to as "paint balls". Such guns are typified by the inventions of R. G. Shepard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,503, showing a pistol which is manually recocked, and D. J. Tippmann, showing a gun which has an automatic recock feature.
Problems with compressed gas powered guns known to be in the art relate to maintenance, complexity, and, in that the compressed gas carbon dioxide, which is commonly used as the propellant, is liquid under the contained pressure, problems also relate to interference of the gas-liquid mixture in the firing mechanism. For cleaning of the breech and barrels, the Tippmann device requires removal of not only the slide or bolt, but also the entire valve assembly, resulting in both loss time and inconvenience. For both the propelling of the projectile and recocking of the slide, guns known to be in the art require two separate valves, one for each function. Further, where valves are in horizontal alignment with the bolt, slide, or hammer, a mixture of liquid and gas propellant may interfere with proper function of the gun. Additionally, in prior art guns, the bolt strikes the valve stem or tip causing wear in a single location on the bolt, also leading to maintenance and function problems.